


Tonight you are mine

by DawnOfMan



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Drugged Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 11:51:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13317498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnOfMan/pseuds/DawnOfMan
Summary: Kayn drugs Zed and has his way with himHave fun reading, this is just a little something I wrote before bed. Sorry for any mistakes it's straight off my phone's notepad





	Tonight you are mine

Zed opened his eyes. His vision was hazy and blurred when he tried to move his head. His body felt heavy. The man blinked a few times to shake the stupor but it barely did a thing. He stared up at the ceiling of his quarters, that fact he was sure of, but he had a strange sensation that plagued him. It was not unpleasant but perplexed the ninja in his confused state. He tilted his head down just enough and saw dark hair with a streak of blue at his lap. Zed automatically raised his hand to push the figure away but barely forced any pressure against it. "Master you're awake" the male answered at the touch. Kayn's cheeks were reddened and there was a look of mad bliss on his face. "Master, you taste wonderful" he murmured much to the shock and realisation that built quickly in Zed. He attempted to push him back again, this time with everything he had. Kayn huffed and sat up, he had been nursing Zeds exposed lower half with his lips and tongue. Zed noticed that he had been stripped down and was very aware of the saliva that coated his hard member. "Kayn" he grumbled, only just able to form the name without it being slurred. "Yes Master Zed? Do not push yourself, just sit back and enjoy~ I'll make you feel good I promise" Kayn purred. "Drugged" Zed continued. He had rested his hand against Kayn's exposed chest to hold him away but it just seemed to make his fantasy more pervasive. Kayn changed position to take off his pants and then with a desperate smirk straddled Zed's waist. Zed grit his teeth and turned his head to look away. He couldnt make eye contact, this was not how he saw Kayn... He knew the boy had been pining for his attention but he underestimated how far he would go. His tip started to breach Kayns entrance. It slipped in slowly as he lowered himself. Tight, warm, it felt good but the thoughts that ran through Zeds head of how he would repremand him for his crime kept his mind from enjoying the moment. The further in he went the harder it was to steel his breathing. His training helped but his body did not want to respond with his drug in his system like it usually did. Kayn moaned as he stretched to fit Zed's girth. He placed his hands on Zeds toned abdomen and began to move. He closed his eyes and tipped his head up, visibly enjoying every second while riding his Master. Zed couldnt help but let out an involuntary grunt. Kayn stopped, looked down and smiled at him, "I told you I would make you feel good, dont hold back". He started again, quicker this time now that he had aclimatised. Zed's breathing changed, no longer smooth and rhythmic but every now and again catching with an accompanying shudder or tense of his muscles. He looked back to Kayn. He had to admit, it felt good. Zed decided, if he had to endure this anyway he would make the most of it. He put his hands lamely on Kayn's moving hips And began to buck with the little control he still had over his body. He caught Kayn as he was coming down with an upward thrust. The man moaned and shuddered, his hole tightening on Zed's twitching cock. It earned his own vocalisation too, a gruff groan that pierced his lips. "Look at me" Kayn asked, breathy and now biting his lip in pleasure. Zed slowly brought his gaze up every rippled muscle of the other's stomach and chest and met Kayn's half lidded eyes. He looked so different like this. His cheeks were rosy and the cocky smirk was replaced by bliss. It really did make him look attractive. What was he thinking. He was not going to let him get away with this just because he was cute. Kayn began to get quicker, using Zed's hard member to pleasure himself. He moaned and gasped when the cock filled him completely. "Kayn" Zed choked out, he was reaching his limit. "Master~" Kayn whined, "Master I'm going to cu-" he moaned. However his words were cut short as he shot lines of cum over Zed's chest. One managed to catch his cheek, much to his dismay but his momentary loss of concentration and the pulsing stimulation of Kayn's ass pushed him over the edge. He let his load go deep inside Kayn. His cock throbbed with ecstasy. Zed tipped his head back and shut his eyes panting. "Master, your body is so good" the assassin chimed. He reached his hand to Zed's face and wiped off the line of cum. "I'll see you tomorrow~"  
Zed's eyes shot open.  
Tomorrow....


End file.
